Conventional circuits are typically constructed of elements such as CMOS devices which require a supply voltage of 3.3 volts. Conventional CMOS devices typically deliver output signals that are up to 3.3 volts. Typical ultra low power (ULP) circuits require a substantially lower supply voltage compared to the conventional circuits. The supply voltage for the ULP circuits are typically 0.5 volts but can range between 0.1 volts to 2.0 volts. The ULP circuits typically deliver output signals that are up to 0.5 volts. The ULP circuits consume less power than the conventional circuits.
The ULP circuits play an important role in many electronic devices. The ULP circuits utilize lower supply voltages and consume less power while in an operating mode and a stand-by mode compared to the conventional circuits. As an added benefit to low power consumption, the ULP circuits also dissipate less heat when compared to the conventional circuits. As a result, the ULP circuits are most suitable for use in portable devices or other devices where minimizing power consumption and/or heat dissipation are important.
The ULP circuits are typically constructed of individual elements such as ULP CMOS devices. The ULP CMOS devices typically have oxide gates which are much thinner than conventional CMOS devices. These thinner oxide gates of the ULP CMOS devices are utilized to compensate for the lower gate voltages of the ULP circuits. As a result, the ULP CMOS devices are more susceptible to failure when input signal voltages exceed a predetermined maximum voltage level. The conventional CMOS devices deliver output signal voltages which can exceed this predetermined maximum voltage level. The ULP circuits cannot withstand these higher output signal voltages associated with the conventional circuits. Accordingly, the ULP circuits are not able to receive input signals from the conventional circuits.
To properly operate, the conventional circuits require a minimum input voltage level and minimum input voltage swings for incoming signals. The ULP circuits, by their nature, are not capable of generating an output signal that reaches the minimum power level or forming output signals which satisfy the minimum input voltage swings required by the conventional circuits. Thus, the ULP circuits are not capable of generating output signals that are compatible as input signals for the conventional circuits.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic circuit that converts output signals from the convention circuit into an input signal compatible with the ULP circuit. Further, what is needed is an electronic circuit that converts an output signal from the ULP circuit into an input signal compatible with the conventional circuit.